Fire and Ice
by PokeRanger123
Summary: It's been two years since the great battle for Unova, but now Team Plasma is back, and with Ghetsis in charge this time. Can Touko, now known as Rosa, save the Unova region again from Team Plasma's evil Ghetsis's evil plans? Also, can Touko escape from her past?
1. Prologue

This is a prologue to the beginning of the story for Pokemon White 2 I'll write.

* * *

A girl looks around, Confusion written in her face. A white dragon was in front of a young man.

"So you finally came, Touko… I've been waiting."

"I, Touko White, challenge you, N Harmonia, to a battle that determines the fate of all of Unova." She calls out. N turns around to face Touko.

"Do you really believe that you could win against a legendary dragon? It's sad, I really thought you were going to be the other half of the legend. Hmm, what's this?" N asks as a blue light engulfed Touko.

"KROWWW!" A black dragon screamed when he was released from the black stone that Touko held.

"Hello Touko, trainer of Ideals. You wish to defeat the trainer of Truth?" Touko nods her head, N's eyes widen.

"I thought you couldn't understand them?!" He yells at her, Touko flinches.

"I lied. I heard what Oshawott said to you all those years ago back in Acumula town. He said that he trusted and was glad I was with him. But he didn't want me to be sad about him not being strong enough." Touko tells him, N's eyes widen even more.

"Well, will we battle? Ideals against Truth? Black against white? A world with Pokémon by human's side, and a world without them?" She calls out. N thinks over her thoughts and actions.

"I accept your challenge." Was all he had to say. Of course Touko won. She was a hero after all. When Touko thought that was the ending to her story, but that was just the beginning of another one.

* * *

So... How was that for a prologue. It's the ending of one story, the beginning of another... Please tell me through reviews if it will be worth doing.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so I've decided to start this story.

* * *

I woke up fast, that memory will never leave my mind. My mom and I left Nuvema town, much to Professor Juniper's, Bianca's and Cheren's disappointment. Even I was sad to leave behind my home town.

I'll miss my glasses-wearing friend in particular, because, I sort of had a huge crush on him ever since we were kids all the way back then. I't's why I used to tease him about his glasses, or the way his hair looked, but the hair always made me have the crush on him, no matter how old we are...

But, now I met a new friend, one I can reason with.

His name is Hugh. Five years ago, before I left on my journey, Team Plasma took his little sister's Purrloin. After that, he has vowed to forever hate Team Plasma. Same with me after seeing them do the awful things to their Pokémon when I was on my journey. Now, I will never ever have to see another Pokémon hurt, do to Team Plasma's evilness.

Me and my mom changed our names, so that no one could recognize me as the hero of Ideals. My name is still Touko, but now my last name is Rosa. Before, my last name was White. Hugh calls me Rosa, but I'd rather be called by my actual name. We still just call me Rosa, just in case...

Team Plasma finds me and has revnge on what I did to their base and laboratory on route 18. I'd rather much not think about what they did to me when I was younger.

"Rosa, I'm home!" My mom calls out to me. I quickly get dressed in my new attire, and put my hair into two bun-like pig tails, the new way I do my hair. I put on my sport visor and head out of my mom meets me halfway.

"Do you remember Ms. Juniper?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah mom, why would I forget her?"

"Well, it just so happens you are going on an adventure again!" She announces. I feel my eyes get bigger.

"And she sent Bianca over…" Oh shoot, Bianca would recognize me from a mile away, no matter how different I looked.

"Uh oh…" Was all I could say.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for her." I tell my mom and grab my bag to go fetch Bianca. I walk out the door and run into Hugh, the insanely cute boy who lives behind me. He's also my age.

"Hey Rosa! Got a Pokémon yet? There aren't any Pokémon Trainers around here and life is getting boring." He tells me, I relies that his little sisters, Goldalyn, we all call her Rain though, is with him.

"I'm meeting a Professor's assistant named Bianca to get a Pokedex and a Pokémon." I tell him.

"A person named Bianca is giving you a Pokémon? Really?!" He exclaims, Rain comes over to me.

"Rosa… If you get a Pokémon, take really, really good care of it, Ok?" She asks, I smile to her and nod my head. Hugh turns to his sister.

"Yeah… Ok! Let's go get your Pokémon! There's something I have to do! And to do that, I need someone I can trust besides my Partner Pokémon. A person I can trust!" He tells me, and I smirk.

"Me."

"That's right! I'm talking about you! You seem like you've got good instincts!" Hugh turns to his sister again.

"Rain, you go on home for now." He tells her and she nods her head and runs to their home.

"All right lets go find that person named Bianca!" He tells me and walks with me. I know exactly where Bianca would go. I start to head over to Aspertia City Outlook.

"Oh, I get it! The outlook is famous here! I'll bet that Bianca is up there looking at the scenery! C'mon! Go get your Pokémon already!" Hugh tells me, I look up there and sure enough, Bianca is up there. I nervously walk over to her.

"H-Hi, are you Bianca?" I ask, pretending that I don't know her.

"It's sooo pretty! Hey there! Don't you agree?" she asks me and I smirk. Bianca hasn't changed.

" Yeah it is." I tell her and look at Unova.

"Oh! My name is Bianca!" I already know you Bianca. I think sadly to myself.

"I'm the assistant fo the Pokémon Professor- Professor Juniper. By the way, I'm looking for someone. Do you know a person named Rosa." For a moment I thought we were having girl talk like we used to and I tell her "No, I don't." Oops. Then her eyes light up.

"Oh, Wait! You're Rosa! Wooow! You're ex-act-ly like what I heard!" Bianca notices that she embarresed herself and turns to pull her hat down.

"Nice t0 meet you! I have a really important request to ask you! Will you help us complete the PokeDex?" She asks me, should I just tell her?

"Wait here, just for a moment…" I tell her and speed off back home. I grab my Pokedex and run back to the lookout. I have the Pokedex behind my back and I walk back up to her.

"Here. I believe, one of your friends came by about two days ago and gave me this." I tell her and hand the national Pokedex to her. I finished it over the years. Bianca looks so happy to see a already complete Pokedex in her hands.

"How did you get this?" She asks me.

"I just told you... Your friend came through and gave me the Pokedex." I tell her. Just then a Pokemon, Oshawott to be exact, came out of it's poke ball.

"Oshawott!" It looked at me and ran to me. The Oshawott jumped onto my head and looked down at me with those all too familiar eyes. It's my starter who had never changed and evolved in the Dewott and Samurott he was supposed to evole into.

"Aqua! Why did you come out of your poke ball?" Bianca called out and looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"This Pokemon was my friends starter Pokemon two years ago. But, she left and left him behind for me to take care of..." I don't remember that, I couldn't find the poke ball for him to come with me.

_"Bianca, that's not true! She found me after having an encounter with the Shadow Triad... They took me Touko! That's why you couldn't find my poke ball! They had it!" _Oshawott tells me and I frown. So the Triad took my beloved Pokemon from me. Just what did they plan on doing with a simple Oshawott?

"Do- Do you think I can keep him? He abiously wants to be with me." I tell Bianca in a timid voice, Bianca's eyes soften.

"You must remind him of my friend Touko, but as I stated before, she left. So I guess it would be fine..." she told me with a sad voice. Then a roar was heard through out the air. All the Pidove in the area scatter at the loud noise and fly in all directions.

"TOUKO... COME... NOW..." The roar shouted again

"I'll be right back." I tell her and run off.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Bianca watched the all too familiar girl run off down the steps and into the forest that surround the small town of Aspertia. Bianca heard steps come up the stairs. She turns around to see her friend come up the stairs.

"Hey Bianca... Did you hear that roar? I think it sounded like Zekrom. Just, why would Zekrom be here?" He asks. Bianca saw hope flare in his eyes when he looked back up at her. She knows that Cheren has had a childhood crush on Touko since they were kids.

"A girl who looked like Touko was just here. She gave me this Pokedex and I gave her Oshawott because he looked happy. Then just before you came she left after hearing the roar." Bianca tells him.

"Do you think it's her?" He asks and they run to the girl.

(Mean While)

"Lord Ghetsis, should we go after the girl? It could be her. What should we do Lord Ghetsis?" A ninja whith a white hair was surrounded with his two other partners. The other line was silent for a moment.

"Yes follow this 'Rosa' girl, it could be the runaway subject T. Do not mess this up Shadow Triad like you did during the lab experimentation..." Ghetsis answers and hangs up. The trio then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Ok and that's my newest chapter on this story!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers! This is a new chapter of Fire and Ice, it also explains more about this runaway subject T... I got the story idea from some pictures I was looking at. I will also use Rosa instead of Touko. If you see a star right next to a word or phrase, at the end of the chapter i'll have a meaning for it or the way you pronounce it. Please Enjoy and review!

* * *

Rosa's Pov

* * *

I ran all the way to the clearing were Zekrom waited for me.

"You called?" I ask him, he nods, looks around then says,

"They are close by Rosa... If you don't leave soon, Team Plasma will find you..." Zekrom tells me in a concerned voice. I'm a gijinka, when I was about 13 years old, Team Plasma weren't a big threat back then... but, they were still planning something... I'm sure of it.

Well I was playing outside with Cheren and Bianca, we wandered to far from the town and we got lost in the forest surrounding our quaint little town. Someone from Team Plasma found us and lead us to where we didn't want to go.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Me, Cheren and Bianca, are stuck in the woods. We were playing with the Pokemon that live in the area and we followed a Deerling to far from home. A man approaches us.

"Hello kids, my name is *Kiro, are you lost?" The man asks, we all nod our heads.

"Well, I can lead you back home. Follow me." Only Bianca followed, I look at Cheren and he shakes his head.

"I don't think we should follow him, but what if he does something to Bianca?" Cheren tells me and we run after them.

Cheren was right, we shouldn't have trusted that man. Turned out, he wanted one of us for something. The man's eyes fell onto me. I was shaking like crazy, what would he do to me? After that everything went black and I could hear Bianca's and Cheren's shouts.

I woke up in a room. I tried to move my arms, but I could't move my arms and legs. I was restrained on a table and medical supplies were on either side of me on the other tables.

A man with green hair walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm the leader of Team Plasma… You, you are a special child, my dear." He begins.

"W-Where are my friends?" I ask him.

"They are fine, waiting for you…" He says and the restraints release me from the hold. I look at him and run. I want to get out of there.

"Get her." He calls out as if he expected that from me. I start running through the mazes of the halls and I reach the exit were my friends were stuck at. A man with orange hair and in a knight suit stopped me.

"You can't leave yet kid. We need you for the mission we are doing." He tells me and then three ninja-like teens come out of nowhere and everything goes black… again.

"The subject T is a success." A doctor tells the green haired man. My eyes flutter open and I look around, this time I was on a hospital bed. The man walks in with a doctor.

"Hello, I'm Colress, you probally wo-" I cut him off when I glared at him.

"Why am I here?" I ask, then a voice inside my head answered me.

_"They kidnapped you and put some of my DNA in you. My name is Zekrom."_ It told me, wait, Zekrom? I've heard of the dragon before. A spark crackled off of me and hit the man with green hair in the stomach.

"Let Her Out Of Here, NOW!" I said, though, it wasn't my voice. I then lifted my hand and a lightning bolt fell on the two men and I ran out of the room. I kept attacking the men that would try to stop me, after I reached the exit, again. I ran outside and saw that the whole building was smoking from me and my attacks. I turn around again and run home.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

I heard noises behind me, I whirl around and the bushes rumble and creak, revealing Bianca, and Cheren.

"So, I was right.'' Cheren says and looks at me.

"She's my sister... I'm Touko's sister." I tell him, hoping to throw him off track. Cheren's eyes and mood dropped to a sadness, why though?

"Oh, I didn't know she had a sister. But, why do you have Zekrom?" He asks me. I struggle for an answer.

"She... um... Gave me the Dark Stone and it reacted to me." I say nervously. Thank Arceus he gave up and belived that.

"Oh, so you are the Hero of Ideals... Out Tera!" He calls out.

"Beat my Servine with Aqua, and I'll give you your first badge." Cheren calls out and smirks. I nod my head.

"Out Aqua! Lets win this battle together! Like we always have." I silently add the last part, but I used it with telepathy, so Aqua heard what I said.

"Aqua? You're with Touko?!" Tera called out from the other side of the battle field.

"Yes I'm with her, I see you have gotten stronger! Lets have a great battle!" Aqua calls out and the already heated battle begins.

"Alright, furry cutter, Aqua!" I call out and Aqua's claws get sharper and he runs up to Tera.

"Tera, dodge and use leaf sword!" Cheren calls out and she slithers out of Aqua's reach and spins around to slice at Aqua. Aqua dodges the attack and tries to use fury cuter once more. This time the move hits Tera and she slithers back in pain.

"Tera! I know you can do it! Keep trying!" Cheren calls out to her.

"Aqua! Use punishment!" I call out to him. His shell's aura grows black and throws it ninja-style at Tera. The shell hits her chest and she hisses in pain. I wince at her pain. I hate making them battle against each other.

"Tera, come back over here!" Cheren calls and heals his Pokemon, Tera slithers back onto the field.

"I haven't had a battle like this since my battles with Bianca or Touko!" Cheren calls out to me.

"Yeah, my sister said you were a hard opponent all the time, but she was happy to have the chance to have battles with you!" I call out to him. I saw Cheren's face flare up. Wait, is he blushing? Did he like me back?

"Tera, use leaf tornado!" Shoot, I was distracted.

"Aqua, Dodge it with water sport!" I call out quickly. Aqua nods and summons the water from the ground to slow down and slowly extinguish the oncoming tornado. I give a sigh of relief.

"Ok Aqua, lets finish this together! Aqua, use razor shell!" I call out.

"Tera, leaf blade!" Cheren calls out and Tera runs out to meat Aqua in the final blow for both Pokemon. Both Pokemon run and meet each other in the middle, Aqua tries to hit Tera with his shell as Tera tries to hit him with hers. Steam and dust rose. Once every thing sank, a cry was heard. Both Aqua and Tera were still standing, but Tera's eye slowly fell and she fainted.

I ran out to Aqua and picked him up and put him on my head.

"Yes Aqua! We did it!" I shouted excitedly, Cheren walked over to his fainted Servine.

"Good job, Tera. Take a long, nice rest." He said quietly and stood back up after returning his Pokemon.

"You did a good job. Here take this," He tells me and hands me the basic badge.

"This is the first badge that you receive for your journey. I haven't had a battle like that since two years ago, when Touko used to come to challenge me in the Victory road cave." He tells me.

"Thank you Cheren. Here, give me Tera." I tell him and he hands me his Pokemon. I take a max revive and a rare candy too. I use the max revive on Tera and unwrap the rare candy to let her munch on.

"Thank you Touko, I haven't had a battle like that since we first met." She thanks me and slithers back to Cheren.

"Thank you Rosa," He tells me and turns around.

"If you see Touko again, please tell her that me and Bianca miss her, and that I... and that I love her." He tells me and walks away from me. I was speechless. I don't know what was keeping me from running after him and telling him that I love him too. I turn around and look at Zekrom.

"Hey Rosa, I'll see you again soon." Bianca tells me and run after Cheren.

"What is wrong Touko?" Zekrom asks me.

"I don't know Zekrom... I don't know..." I tell him and just sit there for a moment.

* * *

Normal pov

* * *

The ninja-like triad watched Rosa talk with the legendary dragon Zekrom. One of them turned around to talk with their master. He turned back around and watched the girl return the Pokemon to it's poke ball. He look at his associates and they disappeared.

* * *

Hey again! The way you pronounce Kiro, I know it sounds like, Ki-row, but it's not that. It's Kee-row. Please review for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers! This is a new chapter of Fire and Ice!

* * *

Rosa's POV

* * *

I walked back with Aqua on my shoulder. Hugh came out of no where and scared me.

"Ha ha! That was too funny Touko! Oh I mean Rosa!" He quickly adds the last part, Hugh has known that I'm the Hero Of Ideals since he first saw me, but thankfully he didn't go shouting out who I was.

"I just had to go see Zekrom, then my friends came out of the bushes and started to talk to me about me or to them, my '_sister_'." I tell him putting air quotes around sister.

"Oh, well, will you battle me?" Hugh asks me and I sigh,

"After I heal Aqua." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No, I mean, will you battle me with Zekrom." He tells me. I sigh again.

"Hugh, you will never learn. Out Zekrom." I say and re-release Zekrom. Zekrom looks at me and then notices that Hugh was here. He laughs and gets into his battle position. It's obvious that I've had to battle him with Zekrom more than once. Hugh just never learns...

"Ok, out *Hera! Hera, use tackle!" Hugh calls out his Snivy and attacks Zekrom. The move hits Zekrom and barely dents his HP. I shake my head, knowing yhat this move will knock his out instantly.

"Zekrom, dragon pulse." I tell him and instantly start to dig through my bag for a max revive and a rare candy.

"Dang it, not again... At least, you have an infinite supply of max revives..." Hugh tells me and looks down sheepishly. I walk over to Hera and heal her then give her the candy.

"Thank you Rosa." She tells me and walks over to Hugh.

"Well I already have my first Gym Badge!" I boast to Hugh.

"Well, I'm going to be stronger than you! In order for me to do what I have to do, I have to be stronger than you and Team Plasma!" Hugh announces and I sneak behind him with a smirk plastered on my face.

"BOO!" I shout into his ear and push him onto the ground

"AHH... ROSA..." Hugh growls and chases me all the way to Virbank City. Once we exited the gate, I fell over onto the ground.

"Hugh... can you... stop... chasing... me?" I ask between breaths.

"Yea.." He tells me as his voice fades. I get back up only to witness an argument between a father and his daughter. Only, the father and daughter are no other than my Uncle Granite and my cousin Roxie.

"Roxie... Don't eeven try to stop me. I'm off to the Pokestar Studios to live up to my true potential! My dream is to be both a captain and a movie star." My uncle announced and Roxie was getting ticked off.

"Get real! You're already a captain aren't you? If that ship doesn't move, you're going to cause lots of trouble!" Roxie yelled at her dad.

"Whatcha watching?" Hugh asked me and looked at the arguing duo.

"Oh..." He says and listens with me.

"Oh, dear daughter. You split your time between your responsibilities as Gym Leader and with your band, right? So I can do that too!" He tells her and heads off to the studios.

"AAAAAAH! You dim-witted... dense... dumb... daft... dippy... dorky... doltish... idiot... stupid... retard... stuborn DOOFUS! Doing double duty isn't the problem! You're a captain and with that ship not moving you're causing problems for people! Keeping people from getting where thy're going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable! UGH! I'VE HAD IT! I'm going to the gym." She screams after him and runs off to the Pokemon Gym.

"Wow, that was... wow..." Hugh says and looks at me.

"That's Uncle Granite and Roxie for ya..." I tell him.

"Wait, so those two are related to you?" Hugh asks.

"Yeah, on my dad's side of he family."

"Oh," he says and looks back towards the gate.

"Well, since I chased you all the way over here, i have to go back and get my first Gym Badge to bypass you!" Hugh tells me and runs back to Aspertia. I look the direction that Roxie ran off to and followed her trial, leading me to the Pokemon Gym.

"Well, time for my second badge..." I say and enter the gym.

* * *

I was standing outside the gym holding my Badge Case, looking over my shiny new Gym badge.

"Hey you!" A man's voice called out and I turned around to look at the man. He had afro blonde hair, and he looked like he was wanting to ask me something.

"I watched your battle with Roxie! You have potential, have you ever thought about becoming a movie star?" he asks me, I shake my head.

"No, I haven't for two reasons: one, I don't have time, and two I don't want too." I tell him, then Roxie comes out.

"Hey Rosa, you forgot this... Did I hear that he wants you to be a movie star at Pokestar Studios? If you can get my idiot father from there, I can get him to let you on for free when you need a boat." She tells me. That's right, her father left the boat unmanned and went to the studios...

"I guess I could do it..." I tell both of them.

"Thank you, I'll see you at stardom!" The man tells me and walks away to the studios.

"Thanks, this'll make everyone's life so much better. I'll see you when you get back." She tells me and walks back into the club/gym. I start my way to the Pokestar Studios. I run through the gate to the studios. I make my way through and the afro-ed man is talking to a man in what looks like his mid-forties.

"I found the perfect trainer for our studios! I'd expect she'd be here soon..." He tells his boss and looks torward the gate, where I'm at...

"Ah! Here she is!" He says and runs over to me. The man follows him.

"Ah, she is such a darling, soon you'll be loved by our movie staff and movie buffs every where!" He tells me and leads me to the movie theater. We walk in and I see my uncle standing off to the side looking nervous.

"Hey Uncle Granite! What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Oh, I just came here to film in a movie, but I don't think I like how it turned out. Plus the owner said it was a big flop off a movie, so I'm sure you need a ride to Castelia City, correct?" He ask me and I nod my head.

"Yeah, Cuz Roxie told me to come get you because she had to take care of the Gym. She told me if I came to get you, I'd get to ride on the boat for free." I tell him, he nods and we head back to Virbank City.

* * *

Once we reached Virbank City, we instantly went to the boat house, which was on the other side of town.

"We will take Pokemon by force if we want to live our dream of making Unova ours!" Oh no, not them, please not them...

"Ha Ha ha, very funny Team Plasma, but we won't let you take any Pokemon like two years ago!" I yell out to the grunts and make myself visible.

"Scram kid if you don't want us to take your Pokemon." The female grunt tells me and I glare at her. All the sudden, a thunder storm starts to brew. My cousin and uncle smirk at the grunts.

"Get out of here before I make you." I growl at them, making my anger rising at them, though, I have to make sure that my anger doesn't get the best of me, or else I'll become known for who I'm truly. I grab Aqua's poke ball.

"Since you won't leave, GO AQUA!" I call out and send out my Oshawott.

"_Why are there three Team Plasma grunts in front of us?"_ Aqua asks.

"Subject T had a Oshawott when she received her first Pokemon!" They all start to panic. Ha, so I'm feared by Team Plasma, while most of them , such as Ghetsis, want me for the given power that I have.

"Out Patrat!" The female grunt says and sends out her Pokemon, Hugh and Roxie take on the other two male grunts.

"Patrat, use bide!" She calls out, I have to make sure that Patrat doesn't use that move, but lucky for me, I've leveled Aqua all the way up to level 30! I smirk at her.

"Aqua, use water pledge!" I call out and Aqua calls to the water surrounding us in the pier and the water rises to the ground and surrounding Aqua, sort of like a fire wheel attack's spin. The move hits her one and only Patrat and it's a one hit KO.

"Yes Aqua! We did it!" I call out and Aqua yells,

"Yeah, we're awesome!" Aqua cheers.

"Don't let this win get to your head kid," The female grunt tells me and there are stressed cries from both of her team mates.

"Plasma, RETREAT!" She calls out and they all run back down Route 20.

"We can't let them get away!" Hugh says and makes chase. We follow him and we look all over Route 20, I go down a dead ed and find the female grunt that I just battled.

"You won't win kid..." She tells me and pushes me down and runs back to Virbank City, we once again run after them. We followed them all the the way to the pier and there, they just vanished.

"Where did they go?!" Hugh asks and yells at them, if they were here.

"Well, uncle Granite, can you take us to Castelia City?" I ask him and he nods his head.

" Yes, To- I mean Rosa, of course I can. I'll be in the boat house when you're ready, come talk to me and I'll take you out there." he tells me and unlocks the boat house door and walks in. Hug turns to me.

"Good job to you and Aqua, when Team Plasma disappeared all the sudden, you looked like you knew how..." Hugh tells me and I glare out to the sea.

"The Shadow Triad, that's how. They once used their powers to keep me from getting away from them when I was younger. When I became their Subject T..." I tell him and walk into the boat house to go to Castelia City.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm so happy! This story has had over 1,000 views! Although that's just the views ad not the reviews, I'm still happy, 'cause it means that people are reading my story! Well, I'm giving you guys an extra-long chapter today! Please read review and enjoy! I shall announce the two winners for my contest! Please review after the tone!

* * *

Rosa's POV

* * *

Me and Hugh walked onto the dock in Castelia City.

"So... Rosa, what are you gonna do first?" Hugh asks me and I shrug.

"Don't know, depends on what I should do. I could go down memory lane here, or I could get the Gym Badge from Burgh and move on to Nimbasa." I tell him and he nods his head.

"I'm going to get this badge before you this time! Catch me if you can!" Hugh shouts and I laugh. Him and his childish ways always make me laugh. I run after him and chase him to the Gym. Then a familiar purple-haired girl comes out of the Gym.

"Iris, wait! Team Plasma's been spotted in Castelia!" I heard Burgh call out and run out the Gym. Iris saw me and Hugh and walked over.

"Um, sorry about that. Ever since two years ago when Team Plasma fooled him and were hiding right in front of the Gym, he's hated them. Even when Touko had to defeat N, he was one of the Gym Leaders who responded to Bianca's call." She says and her eye rest longer on me then go to Hugh.

"I'm Hugh, and this is Rosa!" Hugh announces and introduces me.

"Hugh, you baka! I can introduce myself! I'm Rosa, as he said." I tell her and smile. She smiles back. I turn around, my face serious.

"We should find Team Plasma before this gets serious." I state and run off after Burgh. After twenty minutes of no luck, I decide it's probably time to go check in the swears. I shudder at the thought. I run to the end of the docks, near the gate, and go down the steps and run to the sewers.

"Ugh, it smells in here! I really don't want to do this but I guess this might be where Team Plasma- idiots are hiding..." I say and grimace at the smell again. I walk down the stairs and see Hugh.

"Hugh! Did you think the same thing about here?" I ask him in a whisper. He nods and turns to me.

"Oh you look awful. I hate the smell, but not that much." He says and I glare at him.

"Eh, um s-sorry!" Hugh panicked and ran off.

"Hugh, get back here!" I whined and run off after him. I finally caught up to him and hear a battle going on.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this! Out Aqua! Aqua, use aqua jet on the Patrat!" I shought and Aqua runs up next to Hera and he is suddenly surrounded by the water and shoots himself at the Patrat with blinding speed. I smirk when the Patrat faints, as it was the last one that the grunt from Team Plasma had.

"Alright! Thanks for the backup Rosa! Now Hera, use leaf blade on that Purrloin!"' Hugh shouts after thanking me. I nod my head and recall Aqua, but he pops back out in a bright light. My eyes widen and my mouth falls.

"Aqua, you evolved! You evolved in ta a Dewott!" I shout and he bounces into my arms.

"_So that's what evolving feels like! I'm so excited!"_ Aqua squeals with joy. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Hugh smirking at me.

"What?" I ask him and shruggs.

"Oh, nothing, its just that Hera evolved too... Let's battle!" I see that smirk and no something's up.

" What do you say, huh? Want to battle in your new form for the first time?" I ask him with a smile and, before we can battle, a man with blonde hair in a lab coat walks out of the cave entrance. My eyes widen when I see him. Then my shocked look turns into a glare.

"What's wrong To" I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say my name in front of that man." I growl and let go of him.

"He's the one who put Zekrom's DNA in me." I growl lowly and I could of swore that my anger made one of lights spark out. I growl again, making another light spark out. He walked past me and Hugh, he quickly glances at me from the corner of his eyes. I let all of the anger I had in my loose and I calmed down. Then, two girls, a Pokémon Ranger and a Trainer, came out of the same cave entrance Colress, the man, did. The Range looks at me and Hugh and walks over to us.

"Hi, I'm the 15th Top Ranger,Acilla Rose Storm, did you happen to see a odd looking man that walked past here?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah we did, he walked past here just a minute ago. His name is Colress and he is a scientist who works for Team Plasma." I tell her and she nods her head.

"OK, thank you. We'll be going now. Come on Raine." She tells the other girl and me and Hugh look at each, amusement written in our faces.

"That's funny, my sister's name is Raine!" Hugh announces. Raine smiles and laughs.

"That's funny, not very many people have the name Raine, huh?" She asks and he nods his head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two!" Acilla Says and the follow Colress's trail. Me and Hugh follow them out of there and into the crisp ocean air.

"Oh, man this smell is sooo much better than in there!" I shout. Hugh laughs and I pull him to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon.

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! Now, for the winners of my contests are... drum roll please!... Delcatty546 and Frostfire05! Congrats to you two! Here are their OCs.

This Delcatty546's OC, Raine Storme!

Name: Raine Storme (yes, don't start on the weather jokes)  
Age: 16  
Pokemon Team: Sceptile (brave nature, raised from a Treecko. Leaf blade, brick break, dig and aerial ace. Extremely protective and wary of any threats, especially towards Raine. Doesn't stay in his poke ball.), Delcatty (Impish nature, extremely playful and raised from an egg. Covet, assist, iron tail and attract. She likes to mess around and loves contests.), Flygon (Quiet nature, caught as a trapinch. Dragonbreath, sand tomb, hyper beam and crunch. He likes to observe what's going on but won't actively take part in any discussion with the rest of the pokemon.), Ninetails (Sassy nature, caught as a vulpix. Flamethrower, fire blast, shadow ball and Inferno. Often quite proud and likes to sashay. Vain and loves contests as well, making her rival Delcatty.), Gyrados (Rash nature, caught as a Gyrados while fishing. Hydropump, surf, ice beam, bite. Can be impulsive and aggressive, sometimes will attack without orders if he thinks Raine is being threatened.), Gardevoir (bashful nature, raised from ralts. Quite motherly and will mediate fights between ninetails and Delcatty. Psychic, shadow ball, Heal pulse and charge beam.)  
Fears/weaknesses: Raine's claustrophobic. Caves scare the hell out of her because they're dark, damp and small, not to mention the zubat and woobat jumping out at random intervals.  
Likes: flying on flygon's back. Chocolate. Eating and contests. Sometimes she just likes to lie on Gyrados' back when they're surfing and stare at the clouds.  
Crushes: idol Christoph

Appearance: shoulder length brown hair which is a little wavy. It's usually kept down but when she's having a serious battle, she ties it up with a scrunchie she wears on her wrist. Brown eyes and she's about 160cm. She wears a white spaghetti strap top under a baggy, sleeveless red top and black denim shorts. A red bandanna is tied around her neck. White backpack, fingerless gloves and sneakers. She wears a pair of red goggles on her hair so that she can slip them on while flying or surfing.

And Frostfire05's OC, Acilla Rose Storm!

name: Acilla Rose Storm

family: Dina and Calla

apperance: has long black hair and blue eyes she's an Oblivia ranger and wears the Red and blue uniform Opposite of Summer's

stationed: Oblivia

crush: other oc Kino

history: When she was ten her parents got into a car accident and severely injured Calla and Dina Acilla was at home until the phone rang she was devastated.

Those are the two winners for this story, but don't worry, those of you who didn't win, I all be having another contest for a short appearance OC! So look out for that!

Please review!


	6. I'm SOOO sorry!

Oh, please some one shoot me... Actually, not really! I'm so sososososososo SORRY! I have just been so busy and everything, Semester Finals were just last week, and I tried out for a musical and got in. Then I have my Band Festivals coming up, we have some pretty cool pieces for the Festivals. So, expect fewer updates. Well, I did get a new story idea, so I'm trying to work on that story. It's an all OC story, so the OCs that didn't get to be in this story are in the new story, so I hope that's fine with all of you who participated in my contest. It's another way of saying sorry, since I said I would have another contest, but that obviously never happened, so...this was just a notice, the next chapter will be in the next update in which I am working on. Please don't hate me! Oh, and the story that I'm working on is called, "Link Between Worlds." SO keep an eye out for it.


	7. Chapter 5

Ok! Here I am! Once again... I actually forgot to update, so, I'm going to try to give you guys an extra long update! Please Read, Review and last but not least... ENJOY!

* * *

Tou- I mean Rosa's POV!

* * *

Hugh and I walked through Castelia City just to make sure all of Team Plasma were gone.

**RING! RING!** RING!

My X-Transceiver rang. I look at the caller ID. Hugh looks at me.

"Are you gonna answer it?" He asks, I nod.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I, it's my mom." I answer. I bring my left wrist to my face to chat with my mom.

"Ah! You finally picked up Rosa! I was beginning to think '_You know who_' found you." My mom cries out.

"It's ok mom, really. Me and Hugh are in Castelia right now, checking to make sure we drove out all of the Plasma Goons that were here. And also, while we were in the sewers, we saw _'you know who's assitant who lead my expiriment' _In there." I tell her.

"Rosa... If they find you, you are coming right back home to where you belong... I don't want to loose you like how I lost your brother to them." She says. I'm quiet, Hugh is too. I look at my mom in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. Her eyes widen in surprise at her mistake.

"Oh, Rosa... U-um I-" My mom is cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I will tell you this later, goodbye Rosa honey!" My mom says and the screen goes black. I growl in frustration, then sigh.

"That's typical of my mom. But, other than that, I have a brother?!" I shout. Hugh jumps at my sudden out burst and other Castelians look my way. I smile sheepishly and rub the back of my head.

"Sorry!" I yell out. Hugh just laughs.

"What?" I ask him.

_"Jol! Jolteon!" _Came a sudden cry from a Pokemon. My head shoots up and I see a Jolteon racing my way.

"Uh-oh..." Was all I could manage as the Jolteon knocked me over and was nuzzling my face and crying happily.

"Kanji! Why do you insist on running into people!" A young girl called out to her Pokemon. I get up and the Pokemon hops onto my shoulder.

_"You are the Zekrom Gijinka, are you not?" _The Pokemon asks and I nod my head. What? it's not like the Pokemon is a part of Team Plasma. The little electricity-Pokemon's eyes lit up.

_"Oh, this is soooo cool!"_The Pokemon gasped. His trainer ran up to me and smiled.

"I'm so sorry about Kanji, I've been having to keep a really close eye on him. Ever since evolved into a Jolteon, he's been acting so hyper lately, and when I try to get him tostop, he'll just pull my skirt to the gate to go to Nimbasa or pull me into the Pokemon Gym. Oh, and my name's Christy!" The little girl says. I smile down at her.

"Hmm,i think what it is, is that he want's to go on an adventure! Have you asked your mom and dad about going on one? You look like you're at the usual age limit for kids to go on an adventure." I ask her, she looks down sadly and nods her head.

"My mommy and daddy say it'll be too dangerous..." She says sadly.

"It's ok, here, this is a New Trainer's Kit. It has all the stuff you'll need to become a great Trainer when your parents let you go on an adventure." I tell her and she smiles.

"Thank you! By the way, what's your name?" She asked me... Wait... That look in the girl's eyes, I knew it from somewhere. My eyes widen in shock, then I glare at the girl and the Jolteon.

"Now that was a pretty interesting trick you two pulled here." I say cross my arms under my chest . The girl and the Jolteon look at me with shock.

"What do you mean?" The girl asks. I'm getting ticked off now at the innocent act.

"Cut it out, Zoaroak and Zoura." I say, unamused. The two smirk. The Jolteon becomes a Zoura and the girl becomes a Zoaroak.

"_Well it appears you figured me and my cub out well, Touko. Well, we really must be getting off right about no-"_ The Zoaroak is envoloped in a white light. Hugh had thrown a Poke ball at the Zoaroak was preparing to catch the Zoura when the two girls from earlier ran up to us.

"Hey! Stop right there! You two are under arrest!" The Ranger shouts and my eyes widen in surprise!

"What?!" Me and Hugh shout at the same time.

"The way you two attacked these two Pokemon are just enough proof to show that you two are Team Plasma grunts in disguise!" The Ranger, Acilla, right? Glared at us. I glare at her.

"Ok, one: These two Pokemon attacked us first. Two: They are a part of Team Plasma, not us. And three: me and Hugh both have our reasons to hate Team Plasma." I growl at her. Raine comes out from behind Acilla and smiles.

"Acilla, don't you remember the fact that they were battling against those two Plasma grunts we ran into earlier?" Raine asked Acilla. Acilla's eyes widen in shock.

"OMA, I'm so sorry for that accusation! Please, let me repay you by travelling with you two." She asks and bows in sorrow. I nod my head to her. Raine squels in joy and bear hugs me.

"Eh- ca- can't br-breath!" I choke out and Raine lets me go.

Eh, um s-sorry!" She quickly apologizes. Great, she's like how Bianca used to act.

"We will wait for you two at the gate." Acilla announces and the two walk the way they came. I turn back to the Zoura, who was still here for some reason. it smiled at me.

"No way, you can't be N's Zoura!?" I exclaim. He nods his head and walks over to me. He nuzzles my leg and i look down at him.

"You wan't to come with me, to find N?" I ask him, he nods his head. N's Zoura was always silent, ever since he was beaten up by a bunch of drunk group of men in Team Plasma. They were soon dealt with after N found out.

"Ok, here it goes." I say to myself and Zoura pulls out a Poke ball and presses the silver metallic button with his nose. I close my eyes and sigh for a moment. i open them up and pick the Poke ball up. Then I feel shivers go down my spine. I look around and try to find out where the person staring at me is. I shake my head and walk back to where Hugh was. I can hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turnaround, my hair rippling in the wind as I do so.

...

...No one...

"Who's there?!" I shout out, Hugh runs up to me.

"Is everything ok?" He asks me as he stands next to me.

**RING! RING! RING!**

My X-Transceiver started to ring. Caller ID, Mom.

"Ok, now are going to tell me about this brother I never knew I had?" I ask her, she nods.

"Yes... Before you were born which was just a few minutes, you had a twin brother. Me and your father named him Touya. A few years later, you were still to young to remember this, but there was an attack in our little Nuvema Town. Team Plasma had attacked family after family, forcing them to give them their children. We were one of those families... We had to hide you and your brother Touya in the closet with a basket. They banged the door down and rushed in... This is also how your dad died. He was trying to protect our family, and he called out the Legendary Entei. Team Plasma deafeated Entei and killed your dad. This is when more mayhem happens, your brother had gotten out of the closet and came down the stairs just as they killed him. I was assuming that when they saw Touya, they thought he was the only one. They still took him and I'm sure he is still in Team Plasma." My mom tells me. I stand there quietly, thinking about what my mom told me.

"Why didn't you tell this to me before?! If you told me before, I would totally understand, but, you instead keep this from me for 16 whole years?!" I scream at her, on the verge of crying.

"I don't want to talk to you right me back in about, I don't know a month or two." I tell my mom and she looks like she is 'bout ready to cry, oh... she is... I hang up on her and run to the heart of Castelia City, which would be where the water fountain is.

'_Child, are you ok?_' Zekrom asks me in my mind.

_'No...'_ I tell him. I hear him sigh.

_'Hmm. It appears that someone that we don't know is approaching us.'_ Zekrom tells me. I look around and see no one but a teen who looks like me. His brown hair looks like a mess and his brown chocolate eyes fall onto me. My eyes widen in shock, fear, and any other emotion I could think of. He walks over to me. I prepare to run from him, but I feel this cold, chilly air freeze around me. He walks all the way to me and grabs my chin to force my to look up at him.

"Hello Dear sister..."

* * *

And cut! Sorry that I cut the chapter off at a cliff hanger, I promise that I will try to get on here more often and update, but for now. Review!


	8. Chapter 6

Ok, and here's the next chapter! In class today, me and my friend were secretly messaging each other on Gmail, and I kept putting, You Only Live Once a.k.a ~YOLO, and she kept telling me to stop, so I put YeLLOw. She was laughing so hard that the teacher looked our way and told us to be quiet. BUT PLEASE READIE, REVIEWIE, AND ENJOYIE... Lol. But really, enjoy.

* * *

Rosa's POV

* * *

I pushed my so called brother away from me. I back away from him, to shocked to speak. Snow started to fall, which is odd, since it's the middle of summer here in Unova. Then it all clicked.

"You have Kyurem's DNA in you, like how I have Zekrom's..." I state, and I smirks and nods. His aura is evil, angry, and upset?

"Yes, we were born with something special and it kept us alive during both experiments. When they had taken me from our home after killing dad. I was thrown into a cage with the beast himself. I quickly became friends with Kyurem. That was what made them sure I would be stable enough." He tells me.I look down.

"Mom said that she thought they didn't know about me, that's why she thinks they only took you. But yet, thirteen years later I was kidnapped by Team Plasma, they lead an experiment on me and infused a large amount of Zekrom's DNA into me, they had called me Subject T." I tell him, his eyes hold no expressions, not even sympathy. We stare at each other for a long time. Then, I sense three other unseeable presences with us. I wirl arounf to the first Triad member, his aqua blue eyes glare at me. The next comes beside me and he has fierce red eyes. The last memeber comes, he has leaf green eyes. They all look familiar too. But, i should save that for later, right now I'm stuck in a trap.

"Well, looks like my job's done sister." Touya tells me and waves goodbye and walks away.

"You get back over here Touya!" I shouted at him, he just kept walking. I tried to run after him to give him a piece of my mind, but the red-eyed Shadow Triad Member grabbed my left arm, the green-eyed Shadow Triad member grabbed my right arm.

"Rosa!" I hear Hugh call out. I try to call out for him, but the blue-eyed Shadow Triad memeber tapes my mouth shut. I hear two more voices.

"Hey! You three! Let our friend go!" I hear Raine shout out from the opposite direction of Hugh. The Triad members were surrounded, but the still could get away with me just by shadow travelling.

"Let her go..."

* * *

Ok, so, not a long chapter, but i have a reason for cutting it short again and doing another cliffhanger. I want you readers to answer in you reviews, who should be the one to save Rosa, A.K.A Touko. Answer A for Cheren, B for Nate, C for Hugh, and D for N. Who should save Rosa will be put into your hands, my readers, so pick wisely...


End file.
